


Eine Veränderung der Realität

by Tarlan



Series: Eine Veränderung der Realität [1]
Category: V (1983)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-14
Updated: 2005-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler reflects on his feelings for Donovan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine Veränderung der Realität

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Change in Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131762) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



> With many thanks to ANNE for the German translation

Eine Veränderung der Realität  
(A Change in Reality)

von „Tarlan“

 

Als die Sonne hinter den niedrigen Hügeln unterging, blickte Ham auf und seufzte. Sie hatte einen weiteren Tag überlebt. Der Gedanke deprimierte ihn, und er schüttelte sich, als könnte er diese mutlosen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf herausschleudern. Doch in diesen Tagen ging ihm so viel durch den Kopf, dass er daran zweifelte, es könne einen Unterschied ausmachen. Hinter sich hörte er, wie sich das kleine Lager von Flüchtlingen auf die nächtliche Reise vorbereitete. Ham rollte den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen und versuchte, die Anspannung von der langen Tageswache zu lockern.

„Bist du okay, Bruder?“

Er warf seinem Gefährten einen Blick zu und lächelte leicht. Es gab wenige Menschen, in deren Gegenwart Ham sich entspannen konnte. Chris Faber war einer, Mike Donovan war ein anderer gewesen. Ham seufzte, als er an den hoch gewachsenen Widerstandsleiter dachte. Vor zwei Monaten hätte er Mike Donovan als einen seiner engsten Freunde eingeschätzt, aber das war, bevor Charles seinen Verstand verdreht hatte. Jetzt war er nicht sicher, was er glauben sollte. Er lächelte grimmig, als er sich erinnerte, wie die anderen sich um Mike geschart hatten, um ihn zu beschützen. Keiner hatte das wahre Ausmaß von Tylers Umkehrung verstanden, keiner außer Chris. Sie sahen „Mike, das Opfer“, aber Hams beeinflusster Verstand sah „Mike, den Zerstörer“. Ham war das wahre Opfer, denn er war derjenige, der mentalem und körperlichem Missbrauch unterworfen worden war, von einer Kreatur, die Donovans Gesicht trug. Chris war der einzige, der wirklich verstand, dass er flüchten musste, und als sich die Möglichkeit bot, die Widerstandsgruppe von L. A. zu verlassen, hatte Ham die Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergriffen. Er brauchte die Abwesenheit, um die Überbleibsel seiner zerfetzten Erinnerung zu durchsieben. Noch einmal lächelte er, als er an Chris’ unerschütterliche Unterstützung dachte.

Donovan hatte versucht, ihm am Gehen zu hindern, naiv hatte er geglaubt, das der Umgang mit seinem „beabsichtigten Opfer“ den vielen Stunden der Folter, die er durchgemacht hatte, entgegen wirken konnte, ohne zu erkennen, dass jeder Moment, den Ham mit ihm verbrachte, die ihm eingepflanzten Bilder nur verstärkte. Ham musste von seinem Anblick befreit werden, damit er sich von den Alpträumen befreien konnte. Er dachte an die Träume zurück.

Vor zwei Wochen waren die Bilder von Donovans Verrat scharf und die Alpträume gleich bleibend gewesen. Immer war es Donovan, den Arm um Hams schöne Frau gelegt, er lachte und streichelte das Gesicht von Hams Tochter, während die milchweißen Särge vorbei glitten, und er hatte Donovan mit einer Intensität gehasst, die keinen Raum für Zweifel ließ. Seit sie L. A. hinter sich gelassen hatten, hatten sich die Träume zu verändern begonnen, jetzt war es das totale Chaos seiner widersprüchlichen Erinnerungen und Gefühle, das seinen Schlaf mit Träumen füllte, die zu schrecklich und verwirrend waren, um sie zu verstehen. Ham wusste, dass es einen Grund dafür geben musste. Sein Verstand war von Bildern erfüllt, manche waren echt, andere implantiert oder Verzerrungen der Wahrheit, aber zu unterscheiden, welche davon von welcher Art waren, das war der wahre Grund für seine Besorgnis und die Quelle seiner Alpträume.

Er schaute auf das Lager hinunter und beobachtete stumm, wie die anderen ihre Schlafsäcke und die Ausrüstung zusammenrollten. Er konnte sich den Luxus leisten, denn er wusste, dass Chris die Landschaft um sie herum beobachtete. Sie waren immer noch drei Tage von der Zone des „Roten Staubs“ entfernt, und jeder Moment, den sie auf dem Gebiet der Besucher blieben, war gefährlich. Er entdeckte Robin, die durch das Lager auf einen der Lastwagen zuging, ihre schmale Gestalt von schweren Taschen gebeugt. Er wusste nie, was er für diese junge Frau empfinden sollte. Sie war von einem Besucher vergewaltigt worden und hatte das Sternenkind geboren, aber sie war selbst noch fast ein Kind. Ham wusste, dass sie gerade einmal 19 Jahre alt war, doch so viele Leute vergaßen das, wenn ihre außergewöhnliche Tochter Elisabeth vor ihnen stand. Plötzlich kam er sich wie ein Betrüger vor. Jeder hier hatte den Tod eines Familienangehörigen oder eines Geliebten erlebt, und hier war er, verbarg sich hinter seinem Selbstmitleid, nur weil auch er unter den Händen der Besucher gelitten hatte.

Chris sah die plötzliche Grimasse, aber er sagte nichts. Er konnte die Gedanken nur vermuten, die in Tylers Gehirn herumwirbelten, und hoffen, dass sich der Mann irgendwann genügend öffnen würde, damit er dieses selbst gewählte Gefängnis durchdringen konnte. Er wusste, dass die Alpträume schlimmer wurden. Zurück in L. A. hatte er Tyler beobachtet, wie er sich im Traum herumwarf, die Gesichtszüge zu einer Maske blanken Hasses verzerrt, bis sie sich entspannten, wenn er in einen ruhelosen Schlaf fiel. In den letzten beiden Tagen hatte Chris Tyler geschüttelt, um ihn aus Alpträumen zu wecken, die ihm in den Wachzustand zu folgen schienen. Der intensive Hass war durch großäugiges Entsetzen und Verwirrung ersetzt worden. Die offenen, blicklosen Augen schienen in die Tiefen der Hölle zu starren. Chris schauderte, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie erschreckt und disorientiert Ham ihm vorgekommen war, wenn ihn diese unbekannten Bilder langsam losließen. Jetzt hatte Chris genauso viel Angst vor dem Schlafen wie Ham, aber aus anderen Gründen. Ham fürchtete sich vor den Träumen und dem Kontrollverlust, aber Chris fürchtete sich davor, dass er Ham an die Alpträume verlieren könnte, wenn er nicht da war, um ihn zurückzuholen. Er fragte sich, wie viel sie beide noch ertragen konnten. Da Tyler so wenig schlief, beschränkte sich Chris auf kleine Nickerchen, wenn Ham wach und vollbeschäftigt war. Den Rest der Zeit musste er an seiner Seite sein, nur für alle Fälle. Seine Gedanken wurden von der tiefen, melodischen Stimme an seiner Seite zurückgerufen.

„Wir machen uns besser auf den Weg. Ich hoffe, wir schaffen es bis nach Kansas, bevor wir uns nicht mehr sehen lassen dürfen.“

Chris nickte. Hätten sie tags und nachts reisen können, dann hätten sie Chicago schon vor Tagen erreicht, aber eine Fahrt bei Tageslicht forderte geradezu dazu heraus, der Hauptgang bei der nächsten Mahlzeit der Besucher zu werden.

„Ich wünschte, es gäbe einen einfacheren Weg.“

„Wir beide, aber wenn wir kein Geschwader Skyfighter stehlen können, haben wir keine Wahl.“

Chris seufzte, als er das volle Gewicht der Verantwortung auf seinen Schultern spürte. Für die CIA zu arbeiten war so viel einfacher gewesen, aber nach dem zweiten Angriff war Langley nur noch Schutt und Asche, und, um ehrlich zu sein, Chris vermisste die CIA nicht. Mit Ham Tyler zu arbeiten war sein einziger Grund gewesen, dass er überhaupt so lange dabei geblieben war. Es hatte mit Respekt für den älteren Agenten angefangen, doch die folgenden Jahre hatten eine Art von Brüderlichkeit mit sich gebracht, die dicker war als Blut. Er liebte Ham Tyler, als wäre er seine Familie. Er würde ihn nie freiwillig verlassen. Chris war sicher, dass Ham das wusste, aber der ältere Mann hatte sich nie beklagt oder versucht, ihn loszuwerden. Chris wusste, dass Ham ihn auf seine Weise ebenfalls liebte.

Tyler zog die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Wache auf sich und befahl ihm, scharf aufzupassen, während er und Chris das Lager ins Rollen brachten. Ham lächelte wieder vor sich hin. Er fühlte sich wie dieser Bursche aus der alten Fernsehserie, „Wagon Train“. Die Ähnlichkeit ihrer Aufgaben war geradezu unheimlich, aber dieser alte Planwagenführer hatte nie mit Angriffen aus der Luft durch menschenfressende Leguane fertig werden müssen. Plötzlich fühlte sich Tyler alt und müde. Er wusste, es war nur der Schlafmangel und der Gedanke an die kommende Nacht. Seit dem Beginn dieser Reise hatte er so wenig Schlaf bekommen, und selbst der war von Alpträumen verdorben worden. Heute Nacht würde er einem der anderen seine Wache anvertrauen. So sehr er sich davor fürchtete, er musste schlafen, denn der schlimmste Teil der Reise würde sich an der Grenze zum „Roten Staub“ abspielen. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, müde oder langsam zu sein, wenn sie Illinois erreichten.

Wieder einmal war Ham von der Tüchtigkeit der abgerissenen Truppe beeindruckt, mit der sie das Lager zusammenpackten, und als der Konvoi abfahrbereit war, gingen er und Chris schnell zu ihren jeweiligen Fahrzeugen. Ham nahm den Passagiersitz im vordersten LKW ein, er wusste, dass Chris seine Position am Ende des Konvois übernommen hatte.

Er sprach in das Handmikrofon. „Okay, bringen wir sie raus.“

Auf seinen Befehl startete der Fahrer den Motor und der LKW rollte langsam vorwärts. Im Seitenspiegel beobachtete Ham, wie der Rest der Fahrzeuge dem ersten folgte. Sie würden die restlichen Stunden der Dämmerung mit bestmöglicher Geschwindigkeit fahren, doch der Einbruch der Nacht würde ihr Tempo beträchtlich senken, denn sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, ihre Gegenwart durch das Einschalten der Scheinwerfer anzukündigen. Ham freute sich, dass der Geleitzug aus 7 Fahrzeugen ein Tempo von 60 Meilen pro Stunde aufgenommen hatte. Ein weiteres Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen, als er sich vorstellte, von einem Bauerntrampel von Cop wegen Geschwindigkeitsüberschreitung angehalten zu werden, doch er bezweifelte, dass noch einer übrig geblieben war, der sich darum scherte.

Mehrere Stunden später war kaum ein Wort geflüstert worden. Die Dunkelheit schien den Insassen des Wagens ein unnatürliches Schweigen aufzuzwingen, was Tyler Zeit zum nachdenken gab. Er warf dem Fahrer einen Seitenblick zu. Vor einiger Zeit hätte er dafür gesorgt, dass er alles über den schmalgesichtigen Mann wusste, der das Fahrerhaus mit ihm teilte, doch jetzt war es ihm völlig egal. Dieser Gedanke erschütterte ihn. Es sollte ihn kümmern. Er war verantwortlich für diesen Mann – und die anderen. Im schwachen Licht studierte er das Gesicht. Der Name des Fahrers war Allan, und aus den wenigen Gesprächen, die sie geführt hatten, wusste Tyler, dass er einmal ein Architekt gewesen war. Er kicherte leise vor sich hin. Allan warf dem normalerweise stummen Mann einen schnellen Blick zu, einen fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht, und ausnahmsweise war Ham nach einer Antwort zumute.

„Nach dem Zustand von Los Angeles zu urteilen werden wir dringend Architekten brauchen, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist.“

Tyler sah das verräterische Aufblitzen von Zähnen, als Allan breit lächelte. Keiner von ihnen sprach für eine Weile, aber die niederdrückende Stimmung in der Kabine schien ein wenig verflogen zu sein. Eine Stunde später tauschten Tyler und Allan die Plätze mit zwei anderen aus dem hinteren Teil des Wagens, der Konvoi hielt nur lange genug für den Wechsel an und rollte weiter, bevor einer von ihnen Gelegenheit hatte, sich hinten im LKW einen Platz zu suchen. Sie bewegten sich vorsichtig in der Enge und versuchten, auf niemanden zu treten, während der Wagen durch ein Schlagloch nach dem anderen schwankte. Die Straßen waren verfallen, seit die Besucher gekommen waren. Es gab niemanden mehr, der sie reparierte. Im blassen Licht sah Ham, wie Robin vertrauensvoll zu ihm aufsah und wünschte sich, sie wäre im zweiten Fahrzeug geblieben. Es war nicht so, dass er sie nicht mochte, aber er hatte Angst, dieses unschuldige Vertrauen zu zerstören. Jemand machte Platz für ihn, und er legte sich auf den harten Boden und rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen. Er versteifte sich, als sich eine weiche Decke über ihn legte, und als er die Augen öffnete, war Robin nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt. Sie lächelte zögernd, und er nickte zum Dank und hoffte, dass sie es im halbdunklen Inneren sehen konnte. Allan schaltete die Taschenlampe aus und stürzte sie in die Dunkelheit.

Das war das Schlimmste für ihn. Im Wachen konnte er seine verdrehten Gedanken kontrollieren, aber der Schlaf raubte ihm diese kostbare Beherrschung. Nun, er hatte keine Wahl, er war zu müde, um wach zu bleiben, selbst wenn er wollte, aber er versuchte es trotzdem. Tyler wusste nicht, wann er in den Schlaf glitt, aber die Träume, die nie weit von der Oberfläche entfernt waren, erhoben sich schnell und verlangten seine Aufmerksamkeit. Bilder verschwammen vor ihm, seine schöne eurasische Frau mit ihrem dunklen, glänzenden Haar und ihrem Lächeln, das perfekte weiße Zähne zeigte. In ihren Armen wand sich ihre Tochter, sie streckte ihre kleinen Arme nach ihm aus, und er sah, wie sich seine eigenen Arme ausstreckten, um den kleinen Körper an sich zu ziehen. Sie gluckste, und sein Herz wurde weich vor Liebe zu ihr, sie war so perfekt, so schön, genau wie ihre Mutter. Ham sah liebevoll in die dunklen Augen seiner Tochter, doch er fuhr schockiert zurück, als sich diese Augen in brennende orangefarbene Augen verwandelten. Verwirrt drückte er seine Tochter fest an seine Brust, so dass er diese Augen nicht mehr sehen konnte, doch dann hielt er sie entsetzt von sich ab, als eine gespaltene Zunge aus den babyweichen Lippen hervor zuckte und seine Wange liebkoste. Ihr Gesicht schimmerte und verband sich mit einem anderen. Sein Verstand lieferte ihm den Namen – Diana. Angeekelt versuchte er, die Frau/das Kind weg zu schieben, aber sie klammerte sich an ihn, streichelte seinen Körper mit den Händen seiner Tochter.

*NEIN!* schrie er und versuchte, sich dem obszönen Anblick zu entziehen, wie seine drei Jahre alte Tochter mit Dianas Gesicht ihn intim streichelte. Sein Verstand schrie wieder und wieder und er schlug in blindem Entsetzen nach den Händen, die seine Arme packten. Der Klang seines Namens, der in Schmerz und Panik gerufen wurde, riß ihn aus dem schrecklichen Alptraum und er erwachte, als sich noch einmal Arme um ihn legten, die ihn ins Bewusstsein zurückholten. Ham sah auf in Robins von einer Taschenlampe beleuchtetes Gesicht und las die Angst und Sorge in ihren jungen Augen. Er wehrte sich nicht mehr und ließ sich Zeit, bis sich sein unregelmäßiges Atmen beruhigt hatte, bevor er wieder in ihr Gesicht sah.

„Nur ein Alptraum“, sagte er, er versuchte, sowohl sie als auch die besorgte Gruppe zu beruhigen, die sich hinten im Wagen zusammen drängte, dann wandte er den Kopf wieder ab.

Er fühlte Tränen in seinen Augen brennen und wünschte sich, dass er ihnen freien Lauf lassen konnte, aber es war keine Zeit für Tränen. Das war es nie. Robin ließ ihn los, blieb aber in seiner Nähe. Chris hatte sie gebeten, auf Ham aufzupassen, und sie hatte es ihm versprochen. Morgen würde sie mit einem massiven Bluterguss seitlich am Gesicht herumlaufen, wo Ham sie geschlagen hatte, aber das war ihr egal. Er brauchte sie und sie würde ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Sie kaute an ihrer Lippe, während sie darüber nachdachte, was sie ihm sagen konnte. Sie wollte ihm den Schmerz nehmen, wusste aber aus eigener Erfahrung, dass er ihr auf halbem Weg entgegen kommen musste. Mit weicher, leiser Stimme, um die anderen nicht zu stören, begann sie zu sprechen.

„Als ich die Wahrheit über Brian erfuhr, hatte ich schreckliche Angst. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun oder sagen sollte. Ich wollte es jemandem sagen, irgendjemandem, aber ich schämte mich so sehr vor den Erinnerung und ich fühlte mich so schmutzig, innerlich und äußerlich…“ Sie seufzte tief, streckte die Hand aus und berührte seine steife Schulter. „Ham, Du musst loslassen, oder Du zerstörst Dich selbst… genau wie ich versucht habe, mich zu zerstören. Du und die anderen gaben mir die Kraft, weiter zu machen. Warum lässt Du uns nicht wiederum Dir Kraft geben?“

Sie wartete, aber unter ihrer Hand gab es keine Bewegung, kein Zeichen, dass Tyler ihre Worte gehört hatte, und sie seufzte wieder, ihr junges Herz fühlte sich plötzlich uralt und schwer. In ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen, aber anders als Tyler schämte sie sich nicht, sie zu vergießen. Sie barg ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter, seine fehlende Reaktion hinderte sie nicht, ihren stummen Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen.

Stunden später wachte sie auf; Tyler war fort, aber die Decke war sorgfältig um sie gewickelt, und sie lächelte schwach, sie wusste, das war seine einzige Möglichkeit, wie er seine Gefühle zeigen konnte. Sie lehnte sich zurück und dachte über den düsteren Fremden nach. Sie liebte ihn wie einen älteren Bruder. Er war immer da, sowohl mit freundlichen Worten als auch mit Tadel – hauptsächlich Tadel – sie lachte leise vor sich hin. Ihre Gedanken wandten sich den alten, sorglosen Tagen zu. Ihre beste Freundin hatte einen älteren Bruder, der genau wie Ham war. Ständig nörgelte er an ihr herum und machte ihr das Leben zur Hölle, und Sally hatte ihn gehasst bis zu dem Tag, als er ihr Leben rettete. Er griff zwei Besucher an, die sie in einen der Sammelwagen ziehen wollten. Ihr Bruder war an diesem Tag gestorben. Ein Teil von Sally starb mit ihm, zurück blieb die harte Hülle einer Widerstandskämpferin, immer noch gefüllt von dem Bedauern um die Worte, die ungesagt geblieben waren. Sie war am Befreiungstag gestorben, während sie Luftballons mit dem Roten Staub aufsteigen ließ. Ein Skyfighter der Besucher hatte sie ohne Zögern abgeschossen. So viele Tote. So viele zerstörte Leben. Wieder stachen Tränen in ihren Augen, und sie fragte sich, ob es je enden würde.

Vorne in der Kabine wandte sich Tyler an den Fahrer.

„Suchen wir nach einem Platz zum Anhalten – in weniger als zwei Stunden wird es hell.“

Allan nickte, und beide untersuchten sorgfältig die Straße, sie hofften, eine natürliche Formation zu entdecken, die ihnen etwas Schutz vor den Streitkräften der Besucher bot. Eine weitere Stunde verging, dann stieß Allan Tyler an. Er zeigte auf ein kleines Wäldchen, das an ein kleines Farmhaus grenzte. Es war die einzige Stelle, die sie seit Meilen gesehen hatten, also würde sie genügen müssen. Tyler wusste, dass die gesamte Tarnung an Ort und Stelle sein musste, bevor sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über den Horizont breiteten. Die flache Landschaft bedeutete, dass sie kaum 45 Minuten Zeit hatten. Er öffnete mit dem Daumen den Kanal am Handmikrofon.

„Wir halten hier an.“

Auf seinen Befehl befolgten die anderen Fahrzeuge das gut erlernte Verfahren, auf der Stelle anzuhalten. Allan schaltete den Motor ab und ließ den LKW ausrollen, doch als der Wagen lautlos anhielt, sprang Tyler heraus, die Maschinenpistole in der Hand. Aus Jahren der Erfahrung wusste er, dass Chris aus dem letzten Wagen gesprungen war und sich auf das dunkle Gebäude zuarbeitete. Im frühen Morgenlicht sah er Chris, die Waffe in der Hand, wie er sich an ein Seitenfenster anschlich. Mit Hilfe einer Zeichensprache, die sie in vielen Jahren des Gebrauchs perfektioniert hatten, betraten sie vorsichtig das ein wenig verfallene Gebäude. Sie bewegten sich schnell durch Erdgeschoß und Keller und suchten nach Anzeichen von Bewohnern. Die Waffe in Bereitschaft wartete Chris vor den Stufen der Treppe, während Ham langsam hinaufstieg, sein Körper presste sich an die Wand, um den geringen Schutz auszunutzen, den sie bot. Er erreichte den obersten Absatz ohne Zwischenfall und wartete, bis Chris auf ähnliche Weise die Treppe erstiegen hatte. Ham öffnete lautlos die erste Tür, er achtete darauf, dass sein Körper nicht vom Inneren des Raumes her zu sehen war. Nichts. Gemeinsam überprüften sie die angrenzenden Räume und den Dachboden, aber das Haus war so verlassen wie es aussah. Als sie sicher waren, dass alles in Ordnung war, eilten sie hinaus, um die Fahrzeuge in Deckung zu bringen. Da sie bis zum Sonnenaufgang nur noch 40 Minuten Zeit hatten, beeilte sich jeder Mann, jede Frau und jedes Kind, um die Sicherheit der Gruppe zu gewährleisten.

Der erste Skyfighter kam über 35 Minuten später, und die kleine Gruppe von Menschen kauerte sich unter der Deckung der Tarnnetze aneinander, die Waffen bereit, aber der Skyfighter wich keinen Zentimeter von seinem Weg ab.

Ham ging zurück in das alte Farmhaus und durchsuchte die Schränke, nur für den Fall, dass etwas Nützliches zurückgeblieben war. Viele Häuser waren von den Besuchern ausgeräumt worden, nachdem die menschlichen Bewohner zur Verarbeitung weggebracht worden waren, aber dieses war bemerkenswert unberührt. Es war zu weit von der „Zivilisation“ entfernt, um sich darum zu kümmern. Eine kleine Plakette an der Wand erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es war ein Bild von einem kleinen Mädchen mit rubinroten Schuhen. Tylers müder Verstand las den dazugehörigen Namen, Dorothy. Hoffentlich hatten auch sie Kansas erreicht. Er starrte aus dem schmutzigen Fenster auf das flache Land hinaus, das einst meilenweit Felder goldenen Weizens getragen hatte, doch jetzt war es so leer und öde wie der Rest des Planeten. Bald würde von dieser Welt nichts übrig sein. Die Besucher hatten alles vernichtet, was sie berührten, wie sie auch ihren eigenen Planeten zerstört hatten. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und dachte an die alten Science-Fiction-Filme, die ihn als Kind fasziniert hatten. „Der Krieg der Welten“ kam ihm in den Sinn. In diesem Film hatte die Menschheit verloren, und während sich Held und Heldin in einer kleinen Kirche aneinander kuschelten, hatte sich die Natur selbst gegen die Eindringlinge gewandt und hatte sie vernichtet, wo es der Mensch nicht geschafft hatte.

*Gott, wenn Du da oben bist, hilf uns jetzt* betete Tyler stumm und tadelte sich dann selbst, so naiv zu sein und zu glauben, dass aus dieser Quelle Hilfe zu erwarten war. Er hatte zu viel Elend und Leid gesehen, um noch an etwas anderes zu glauben als an die Maschinenpistole in seiner Hand. So weit es ihn betraf, war Glauben wirklich nur etwas für Nonnen und Amateure.

„Hey, Bruder, ich habe Dir Kaffee geholt.“

Tyler sah sich um und nahm den angebotenen Becher aus den großen Händen seines Partners. Die Wärme des Bechers vertrieb die Kälte der langen Nacht, und er nickte dankbar. Chris musterte seinen Freund gründlich. Robin hatte ihm von dem Alptraum erzählt, mit dem großen Bluterguss, der ihr hübsches Gesicht verschandelte, konnte sie kaum abstreiten, dass etwas passiert war. Sie hatte Ham verteidigt wie eine Bärin ihr Junges, eine Haltung, die Faber breit grinsen ließ. Ohne es zu wissen oder darum zu bitten hatte Ham einen weiteren Hüter dazu gewonnen. Das Grinsen verschwand schnell, als Tyler sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Warum grinst Du?“

Das Lächeln kehrte zurück, aber diesmal war es tiefer, intimer, und Chris ließ es wachsen, als er sah, dass sich Tyler verlegen abwandte. Tyler hörte, wie Faber aufstand und den Raum verließ. Erst dann gestattete er sich den Luxus eines Lächelns, das die tiefe Freundschaft anerkannte, die ihn mit Chris verband. Er gähnte plötzlich und sah sich noch einmal in der alten Küche um. Er beschloss, im Farmhaus zu schlafen, weg von den anderen. Das gestattete ihm mehr Privatsphäre und vielleicht würden ohne Publikum die Alpträume ausbleiben. Er ging wieder nach draußen, informierte Chris über seine Absicht und ging dann mit einer Decke wieder hinein, um sich in einer dunklen Ecke zusammen zu rollen.

Es schien als begännen die Träume, sobald sich seine Augen geschlossen hatten. Es war der alte Traum aus L. A. Wieder sah er seine schöne Frau und sein Kind mit Mike Donovan. Donovan hatte einen Arm um die schlanke Taille seiner Frau gelegt und streichelte mit der anderen Hand die weiche Wange seiner Tochter. Das Trio lächelte glücklich über etwas, das Donovan gesagt hatte. Tyler streckte die Arme nach ihnen aus, aber sie wichen außer Reichweite zurück, hinter ein Transportband, das plötzlich zwischen ihnen erschien. Sie lächelten, während sich die milchigen, wie Menschen geformten Kokons über das Band bewegten. Tyler konnte die Umrisse der schlafenden Insassen erkennen. Er riss seinen verzweifelten Blick davon los und sah wieder zu Donovan und seiner Frau auf, die wieder lachten, ihre Finger zeigten auf eine eingehüllte Frau. Plötzlich flackerte der Traum, und Donovan stand allein da und lachte noch lauter. Tyler sah auf das Band hinunter, um zu begreifen, was so komisch war, und sein Magen stülpte sich vor Entsetzen um, als er sein kleines Mädchen sah, wie es gegen die Innenseite seines milchweißen Sarges schlug. Er versuchte, nach ihr zu greifen, doch seine Beine waren wie Blei, und Donovan lachte weiter, während er Zeuge von Tylers Schwäche war. Ham schrie Donovan an, das Band anzuhalten. Donovan hörte zu lachen auf und stand nur da, mit einem törichten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Selbst im Traum erwartete Tyler, dass der Alptraum hier enden würde, wie er es immer tat, aber ein plötzliche Riss in seinen Gedanken brachte neue Bilder hervor. Tyler streckte den Arm aus und packte Donovan vorne an der Jacke, als sich Donovans einst vertrautes Gesicht grotesk verzerrte. Arme, die stärker waren als die eines Menschen, holten aus und packten ihn, das Transportband verschwand und er wurde in eine vernichtende Umarmung gezogen. Donovans deformiertes, flackerndes Gesicht senkte sich auf sein eigenes hinab und er fühlte, wie harte Lippen seinen Mund zu einem lieblosen Kuss vereinnahmten, eine gespaltene Zunge erzwang sich den Weg durch seine Zähne und züngelte gegen die Innenseite seines Mundes und seiner Kehle, sie schien von ihm zu kosten und er würgte beinahe. Er zwang mit brutaler Kraft die entsetzliche Donovan-ähnliche Kreatur von sich weg, und in seinen Gedanken veränderte sich das Gesicht Donovans zu seiner wahren Gestalt – Charles!

Der Alien-Commander lachte und nahm wieder seinen Mund in Besitz, er biss ihn beinahe in die Lippen, dann bewegte er sich tiefer und biss ihn in die entblößte Kehle. Tylers Verstand begriff plötzlich. Es war gar nicht Donovan, er war es nie gewesen. Es war Charles. Seine Frau und seine Tochter waren tot, vor langer Zeit begraben um Schutt einer kleinen Kirche in Vietnam. Hams Verstand taumelte unter der Wucht dieser neuen Entdeckung. Selbst in seinen Träumen hatte er sich dem Tod seiner Familie gestellt, doch sein Verstand hatte den Rest seiner Erniedrigung vor ihm verborgen, als zu entsetzlich um ihn zu ertragen. Doch jetzt verbrannten die wahren Erinnerungen seine Sinne. Er fühlte, wie er über den Labortisch gezerrt wurde. Er war nackt, seine Kleidung verschwunden wie Nebel an einem Sommermorgen, aber diesmal war es nicht Donovans vom Wahnsinn verzerrtes Gesicht nur Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt, es war Charles. Ham wehrte sich mit aller Kraft, er versuchte, das schwere Gesicht des Aliens abzuschütteln, der ihn umdrehte und ihn mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den harten Tisch drückte, aber es war zwecklos. Er sah Dianas Züge über seinem Gesicht schweben, es leuchtete vor sadistischem Vergnügen. Plötzlich fühlte er, wie der Alien-Commander in ihn eindrang, der Schmerz war scharf und Übelkeit erregend und er schrie in das neu geformte Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, wer Du bist!... Ich kenne Dich!... Ich kenne Dich!“

Ham erwachte plötzlich und fand sich von starken Armen gehalten. Er kämpfte einen Moment, bis er erkannte, dass es Chris war.

„Chris!... er hat mich vergewaltigt… Charles hat mich vergewaltigt!“ Und dann weinet er zum ersten Mal seit fünfundzwanzig Jahren.

Während der nächsten Stunde hörte Chris Tyler zu, den er immer noch in den Armen hielt, wie er beschrieb, was Charles und Diana getan hatten, wie sie kostbare Erinnerungen an Liebe und Freundschaft verzerrt hatten. Ham schluchzte, als er das Transportband mit den milchigen Kokons beschrieb, die junge Frau, seine verängstigte Tochter und die anderen, die auf dem Band an ihm vorbei glitten. Er erzählte ihm von dem Entsetzen, es nicht anhalten zu können, diesen Menschen und sich selbst nicht helfen zu können, und schließlich erzählte er Chris von der Vergewaltigung. Selbst jetzt konnte er nicht sicher sein, ob Charles wirklich seinen Körper zusammen mit seinem Verstand vergewaltigt hatte, aber wenigstens hatte er die kostbaren Erinnerungen an seine Familie und den Freund wieder an den Ort zurückgebracht, an den sie gehörten. Als er schließlich einschlief, war es der tiefe Schlaf der Heilung ohne schlimme Träume. Und als er Stunden später erwachte, war Chris immer noch da, seine Arme um ihn gelegt, er hielt ihn wie ein zartes Kind. Er rieb sich die Augen, die von nicht abgewischten Tränen verklebt waren, und lehnte sich an die ruhige Kraft seines Partners. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten empfand er Frieden.

Zwei Tage später führte Ham den Flüchtlingskonvoi nach Chicago hinein. Die Illinois-Gruppe der Welt-Befreiungs-Front wartete direkt hinter der Stadtgrenze auf sie, und als der Konvoi ausrollte, begannen alle zu jubeln. Ham und Chris wurden von einer begeisterten Menge überfallen und waren bald einer Menge von Umarmungen durch dankbare Flüchtlinge und andere Beglückwünschende ausgesetzt. Jack Wallace, der Leiter der Chicagoer WBF, bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge und nahm Tyler mit einem Jubelschrei in eine ungestüme Umklammerung. Tyler kannte den Riesen aus den Tagen, bevor er und Chris zum L.A. Widerstand gegangen waren, deshalb wehrte er sich nicht, als der große Mann ihn vom Boden aufhob und herum schwang. Stattdessen protestierte er laut, er möge ihn abstellen, aber am Ende lacht er genauso laut wie der andere.

Stunden später waren nur noch vier von ihnen übrig. Ham, Chris, Jack und Robin saßen in der Ecknische einer kleinen Bar und schlürften Bourbon. Während die weiche Flüssigkeit sein Inneres erwärmte, schweiften seine Gedanken zurück, als er den hoch gewachsenen Leiter des L. A. Widerstandes zu letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Mike lehnte am Türrahmen, den Kopf hoch erhoben, doch seine Chamäleon-Augen waren bereits dunkel vom Schmerz des Verlustes. Absichtlich hatte Ham den Abschied kurz gemacht, beide Männer waren sich der ständig wachsenden Distanz zwischen ihnen bewusst, die von der Umkehrung ausgelöst worden war. Er konnte immer noch den Kummer seines Freundes fühlen, als Mike dagegen ankämpfte, ihn zu packen und zu bitten, doch zu bleiben. Trotz seiner Träume konnte Ham es nicht ertragen, die Wirkung dieser letzten Ablehnung mit anzusehen. Seine Gedanken wurden in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt.

„Ich habe mich auf Deine Ankunft gefreut. Du könntest ein paar „Aufträge“ für mich erledigen.“

Ham schaute auf in die zwinkernden blassblauen Augen. In den letzten zwei Tagen hatte er hart darüber nachgedacht, was er als nächsten tun würde, und plötzlich wusste er es. Es gab wirklich nur eine Entscheidung, die er treffen konnte, und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte es nie eine andere Wahl gegeben.

„Ich gehe zurück.“ Er wartete geduldig, während Jack und Robin ihrer Überraschung und Verwirrung Luft machten. Chris blieb stumm. „Ich habe mit Charles und Diana eine Rechnung zu begleichen.“ Ham sah Chris direkt an, als er weiter sprach. „Und ich habe Freunde dort, die mir verdammt viel bedeuten.“ Er machte eine Pause, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. „Kommst Du mit mir?“

Chris lächelte, als er an Mike Donovan, Julie Parrish, Elisabeth, Kyle Bates, Willie und die anderen dachte. Die Freunde, die sie zurückgelassen hatten.

„Wohin sonst, Bruder?“

Hams antwortendes Lächeln war weich und unendlich zärtlich, als seine Gedanken zurück zu Mike Donovan gingen. Allein würden sie schnell vorankommen, vielleicht waren sie in drei Wochen wieder in L.A.

 

****


End file.
